BFF's or not
by Twilightfreak99
Summary: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emment and Edward were best friends until they reach high school. What happens when the principal set's then to a project to set up prom? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys heres my FIRST story BFF's or Not. No VAMPIRES OR WEREWOLFS!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does **

**Bella Pov (aged six.):**

Sitting around a table talking with best friends Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emment and Edward.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Bella?" Rosalie and Alice asked at the same time.

"Will we always be best friends forever?"

They all smiled.

"We will always be best friends forever." Alice says The others smile.

Bella smiles.

**Bella pov (aged 17):**

Best friends forever huh? So much for that. Well at least Alice is still my friend. Edward and Emment are in the football team. Rosalie captain off the Cheer squad and Jasper well i don't really know what he gets up too anymore. Best friends may not always last forever but maybe they will. Who knows?

**Alice pov:**

I Knew Bella had it hard since the start off it here but she needed to understand that maybe its better this way. Hey! she still had me as a friend but i knew she missed the others... but it was time to move on.

"Alice?" Angela asked "You okay?"

"Yeah." i said as i looked at Bella. She was still daydreaming

"What about Bella?"

" I don't know Angela. Shes been in her own world for months now." I sighed

Angela just nodded and went back to talking to Jessica and Eric.

"Bella?" I asked interuping her daydream

"Yeah Alice?"

"Whats up? You seem to be daydreaming."

**Bella Pov:**

Great. Can people really tell i was daydreaming?

"It's nothing Alice."

"No its not. You've been like this since...well not daydreaming all the time but..."

"But what?" I hissed

"You've been like this since the argument years ago." She sighed

I shrugged. She sighed again giving up. I looked over at Edward and Emment. They weren't in there sits, they were over by Rosalie's table arguing with Lauren about something. I turned back with Alice, Eric and Angela staring at me. I blushed. Alice stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her.

"BELLA!" She yelled confused

"what?' I asked simply

"You need to forget about them!"

" Come on. We're late." I said changing the subject. She sighed knowing that i don't really care. I walked away from her.

" Great." I thought "Biology."

I walked down the hall and into class. This was the only class i was in with Edward. Not that he talked to me or anything, he was off chatting to Emment **(A/N Edward and Emment are cousins in this story**.)most of the time, I walked into the door and sat in my sit. Class didn't start for another five minutes yet so. I looked around. Edward and Emment were not here yet. Strange, I wonder where they are... Wait! What do i care? Then the speaker came on...

" Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon to the office. Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon."

Oh great that didn't sound good. What had we done?

**Ooo! i wonder what's going on. Yeah, Yeah i know its short but if you review they get longer. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! here's the second chapter off BFF'S OR NOT enjoy! **

**Bella pov:**

I walked out off the room with people staring at me. I wasn't the type to get busted or anything so this is a first. I slowly made my way to the office. i passed Mr Vanis **(A/N just making up random names up.) **on the way there. He stared at me shocked. So he heard the message did he? Argh! Great the whole school must know whats going on!

"Bella!" Someone called from behind me.

I turned to see Alice. "Hey." I said

"Hi. do you know whats going on?" she asked

" No."

" Great." she sighed "Hope we're not in trouble."

"Same." I muttered

We reached the office by time i said that. Alice opened the door. I slowly walked in.

**Alice pov:**

I opened the door. Bella slowly walked in. I didn't want to know so i stood there.

"Come on Alice!" She said tugging me by the wrist. "Move it!"

"Okay, Okay." I yelled at her. Mrs Banks **(A/N Random name lol.) **stared at us. Bella walked up slowly.

"Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon." she said to her

"Yes. Mr Slammer will see you now." she said looking up to us then back down to her computer. "Please go in."

I gulped.

**Bella pov:**

"Mr Slammer will see you now. Please go in." Mrs Banks said

I heard Alice gulp. I guess i couldn't blame her. We walked in Mr Slamers room to find Rosalie, Emment, Jasper and Edward sitting there too.

"Miss Swan and Miss Brandon, please have a seat." Me Slammer said kindly.

I sat down next to Emment and Alice sat next to me.

"Okay. Just to let you know your all not in trouble if thats what your worrying about Miss Brandon." As he said that i saw Alice relax a bit. " I want you six to organize Prom."

What! Did i hear him right? He can't want us too work together can he?

"Can you please repeat that sir." Rosalie asked

"I want you six to organize Prom."

Thats what i thought. I did hear him right.

"sir um... We can not find the time." Jasper said. Thank you Jasper!

" I have spoken to your teachers in period one, four and five and they give you premission because you six have the highest marks possible." Argh great! "You start tomorrow." What?

"T-tomorrow?" Alice asked

Mr Slammer nodded.

I gulped.

Emment looked at me. I mouthed what. He looked away.

"Now the room TA3 is emtpy periods four and five and then periods one you can work in MC2. Thank you for your time."

Alice and i got up at the same time and walked out.

"Did that just happen?" Alice asked once we were outside of the office.

"Yes. Yes i think it did."

"Oh brother." Alice mumbled

I laughed at that.

We headed out to the parking lot.

**Okay thats the second chapter. sorry its short been busy with homework but found a little bit off time to update. Review and i'll try and update more. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry about the short second chapter. I've been busy. I promise a longer chapter so i think you should get it. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only wish i did.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Oh theres a song in this chapter: When i look at you by Miley Cyrus from the last song.**

**Bella pov:**

When i got home the house was empty. Charlie was at work still. I don't remember Mum **(A/N If Charlie and Renee split up Bella would not have be besties with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emment so she has always lived in Forks. Right? i think so. Ok back to the story.) **saying she was going out but i guess she went to book club. I sighed and ran up to my room (did i tell you that I'm a Klutz?) tripping three times. I dropped my bag down and fell on my bed when the doorbell rang. I groaned.

" Now i have to walk all the way back down." i muttered

I slowly got up an walked down the stairs. I doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" i yelled

I reached the door and swung it open. I was surprised to see Edward there. "Hi." i said

"Hello." He seemed to be nervous. Why?

"Whats up?" I asked

"I was wondering..." He drifted

"What?" I asked

"Oh nothing." he said and went back to his car, hopped in and drove away. I stared at him as he drove away. Okay now i was confused. What had he wanted? I closed the door.

The Next day:

I got out off my truck and saw Alice waiting for me.

"Hey." i said

"Hey." she replied

I got my guitar out of the truck and my bag.

"Whats wrong?" i asked

"Why do we have to do this?" She groaned

I shrugged.

"Argh!" she said "Come on. I wanted to talk to Jess."

"You go. I have to practice. see you in MC2." I said and walked off.

**Alice Pov (short)**

Whats wrong with Bella?

**Bella Pov:**

I walked down the hall and into MC2. No one was in the room so i sat on the floor and took my guitar out off its case. I started to play When i look at you by Miley Cyrus

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya know, you're beautiful

Yeah, yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me 

"Wow Bella! Your really good!" I jumped when i saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emment and Edward standing there. When did the bell go?

"Um.. Thanks." I mumbled

You should total think about playing in the next talent contest." Rosalie said

"Really?" I asked

They all nodded. I blushed. No one had ever heard me sing. Not even Alice or Mum or Dad. Alice is so going to make me sing at talent contest. Great! not.

i bit my lip. I got up off the cold floor and put my guitar back in it's case. when i had done this i went over to the table where the others were and tried to catch up on what they were talking about.

"Okay. First we need a theme. any Ideas?" Rosalie asked

"What about under the sea?" Alice asked

"For Prom?" I asked

"Guess not." She replied

Silence. I sighed.

"Okay, why don't we start on the music instead?" Jasper asked changing the subject

"Sure." I muttered

We didn't get very far in the hour. I hope we have better luck in period four, I hope.

**Is it longer? i don't know but i am trying. I don't know what theme to do the Prom. Feel free to give ideas. Please review :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry i haven't been updating.**

**Thanks Twilight-vamp-sis and Kathryn2689 and oOAlicecullenforeverOo for the ideas for prom. The theme will come back up later.**

**I think we should hear Edwards Pov. I want to know what he thinks about this idea on organising prom with the others. So hear it is.**

**Edward pov:**

I got to school earlier this morning and i just sat in my car. As people started coming i decided it was time to get out so i did. I walked slowly to MC2 alone. Emment hasn't got here yet so i was on my own. Why do we have to do this?I mean come on! I reached MC2 within five minutes and heard beautiful singing coming from inside.I opened the door slowly hoping whoever it was wouldn't hear me. I opened it to see Bella sitting on the floor playing her guitar. Wow. She really good. Really, really good. I stood at the door and listened...

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long

I loved her voice. It was like dreaming. I could listen to this all day...

'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

I noticed i was humming in time with the music. I looked up to see Jasper and Alice standing listening too. Alice smiled at me. I smiled a little smile back.

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you

Rosalie and Em reached us and listened carefully. I continued to smile.

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you

I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me

"Wow Bella! Your really good!" Rosalie said. Bella jumped and looked up at us.

"um.. Thanks." She mumbled

"You should enter the next talent contest." Rosalie said.

"Really?" She asked

I nodded as the others did. She blushed. She looked like she was on the train off thought. Then when she came back, she bit her lip and stood up off the floor. Rosalie and Alice walked over to a table and sat down. Jasper, Emment and I followed. Bella put her guitar away.

"Okay. First we need a theme. Any Ideas?" Rosalie asked

Bella had joined us as she asked.

"What about under the sea?" Alice asked

"For Prom?" Bella asked

"Guess not." She replied

Silence. Then Bella sighed. I stared at her.

"Okay, why don't we start on the music instead?" Jasper asked changing the subject. I stopped staring at Bella as he said that.

"Sure." Bella muttered thinking no one heard.

I smiled but no one saw.

We didn't really get anything done in the hour. Maybe period four would be better. I thought that as the bell went.

**Edward likes Bella! But does she like him? Review to find out! the more reviews the faster i update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey heres chapter 5

**Bella Pov:**

I didn't want to go to period four but i knew i had too. Alice seemed okay with the idea off getting on with the others. I guess you could say I didn't really care either. I just didn't like the Edward came over the other day and just left. Strange. I don 't like the way he looks at me either. Ugh! I did like him. Well I had a crush on him since i was nine years but _ knew _he didn't like me back. I walked into TA3.

**Alice Pov: **

Bella seemed to be daydreaming again. I had to lead her away from walking into locker doors and people. When we did reach TA3 she snapped out off it. THANKS BELLA! NOT!

**Bella Pov:**

I sat down next to Edward and Alice sat next to me. I didn't really want to sit there because Edward kept staring at me. Rosalie and Jasper walked in a couple off seconds after Alice and I did. Emment came in after the bell.

"Okay." Rosalie started

Jasper continued "We need to work on the theme and music some more. Any ideas?"We ended up with Masquerade as a theme (**A/N Thanks for the ideas!) **but we kept fighting over music.

"Come On people!" Emment yelled "We need RAP!"

" No Pop!" Rosalie and Alice yelled back at him.

Jasper tried to clam them down **(A/N all human remember. Jasper can't clam them down himself sadly...) **but he started arguing with them too. Edward and I were the only ones who stayed out off it. Five minutes later i had had enough. I groaned and got u and walked out off the room. No one but Edward saw me leave. He sighed and followed me out.

I walked to the cafeteria and sat down quietly when Edward sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked me

"Yeah, i'm fine. I've just had enough with the fighting." I sighed

"Can't say i blame you there." He mumbled

"The fighting should stop." I said "We used to be best friends."

"Yeah Bella, Used to be."

I sighed

Silence.

I broke it " Why did you come over the other day?" I asked him

Silence again. God i hated silence!

"Edward?" I asked

"Sorry Bella, I've got to go." He said. He got up and left.

"EDWARD!" I called but he didn't come back. I groaned again and went back to TA3 sighing.

**Theres chapter 5. Sorry its short. I'll update soon. Bye! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Its chapter 6! enjoy.**

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight only in dreams *sigh***

**Edward Pov:**

I can't believe i just walked away from Bella . So i like her. Who says she doesn't like me back? ***sigh*** I really want to ask her out but i don't know how to start. Ugh! Life's so...ugh! i cant even find a word!

**Bella Pov:**

I walked back to TA3 and found that no one was there. everyone's bags were still here so i guessed they were at the office or something trying to fix the mess thats been made. I sat down and looked at the paper other all of our ideas on it. We only had about six ideas on it. I sighed again. Then Edward came in. I looked at him.

" I was...um..." He said

" Whats wrong Edward?" I asked. I really wanted too know.

He sat down. "Bella do you remember when we were eight and we were sitting on my couch in the living room waiting for the others to bring the popcorn?"

i thought about it then i remembered (flashback):

_Edward and I were sitting on the couch waiting for the others._

"_Hey Bella?" Edward asked_

"_Yeah?" i answered_

"_i like you."_

"_I like you too Edward. We're best friends." I said_

"_Yeah but thats not what i meant." He said_

"_Then what did you mean?"_

"_I mean-" He was cut off by the others running in the room shouting. The subject was never brought up again._

"Oh." i said when i came back to Earth.

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine.

**Thats chapter six. Edward kissed Bella! Do you think i rushed that? I hope not. Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! sorry** **'bout the short last chapter but EDWARD FINALLY KISSED BELLA! I'll try and make them longer this chapter is going to be Bella's pov but i might put Alice's in it but hers won't be long. OK here's chapter 7.**

**Bella Pov:**

His lips touched mine. His lips. My lips. Touched. Oh my god. Am i dreaming? I hope not. wait! did i just think that? Do i like Edward? I pulled away. He stared at me with a nervous smile on his face. I smiled and bit my lip. We stared at each other for a moment in silence but it was broken by laughter.

"Ooh. Edward and Bella sitting in a tree. K. I. S.S.I.N.G!" Emment laughed. I blushed and looked over to see Emment, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper all smiling and Emment laughing.

"Oh shut up Emment!" Edward yelled

He stopped but kept smiling.

I looked back at Edward. He looked back at me. Sadly the bell want and it was was time to go home.

"Sorry Edward but i need to borrow your girlfriend." Alice said " Come on Bella!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out off the room. We walked past the exit.

"Um Alice?"

She sighed. "Yeah Bella?"

"The exit is that way." i said pointing behind us.

"i know Bella but your not going back to there till your outfit is changed."

i gulped. "Please Alice. Don't!"

"Sorry Bella but you'll thank me later."

" Alice we're not going out. He just kissed me."

"So? In a way you are."

"How?"

"He kissed you Bella. Duh!"

"yeah but.. Okay i see your point but still. He hasn't asked me out."

"All the more reason for shopping." she said with a huge smile on her face. i groaned.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Good. Come on." She said and pushed me out off the hall and into the parking lot.

That night i got home after four hours off shopping with Alice. Mum seemed surprised i survived that long. They knew Alice loved to shop but knew she could go a bit over the top though.

" Hello Bella." Mum said

" Ｈｅｙ Ｍｕｍ．" Ｉ ｓａｉｄ "Ｗｈｅｒｅｓ Ｄａｄ．"

"Ｗｏｒｋ．" Ｓｈｅ ｓｉｇｈｅｄ

"Ｏｈ．"

"Ｗｏｕｌｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｋｅ ｄｉｎｎｅｒ？"

"Ｎｏ ｔｈａｎｋｓ． Ｉ ｈａｄ ｄｉｎｎｅｒ ｗｉｔｈ Ａｌｉｃｅ．"

"Ｏｈ ｏｋａｙ．"

" Ｉ'ｍ ｇｏｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｈａｖｅ ａ

ｓｈｏｗｅｒ ａｎｄ ｇｏ ｔｏ ｂｅｄ．"

"Ｏｋａｙ Ｎｉｇｈｔ．"

"Ｎｉｇｈｔ．"

Ｉ ｗｅｎｔ ｕｐ ｓｔａｉｒｓ ａｎｄ

ｇｒａｂｂｅｄ ｍｙ ＰＪ'ｓ ａｎｄ ｗｅｎｔ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｂａｔｈ ｒｏｏｍ．

Ｔｅｎ ｍｉｎｕｔｅｓ ｌａｔｅｒ ｉ ｗａｓ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｂｅｄ． Ｉ ｃｌｏｓｅｄ ｍｙ

ｅｙｅｓ ａｎｄ ｔｈａｔ ｗａｓ ｔｈｅ that night was the first night i dreaming off Edward Cullen.

**Is that good or not? And is it longer? Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry its taken so long. Heres chapter 8.**

**Bella's Pov: **

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I kept dreaming off Edward last night and now i think I have fellings for him. *sigh* I got dressed (Alice would kill me if i didn't wear something we brought yesterday so i ended up wearing black skinny legged jeans and a faded blue t-shirt and a light blue sweater over the top), brushed my teeth and went down stairs. Dad had gone to work again but Mum was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning Mum." I said

"Good morning Bella. Want breakfast?"

"Sure." I said

She gave me bacon and eggs. We sat there and ate together **(A/N I love it when parents bond with their children)**. After i finished i looked at the clock only to see I have five minutes to get to school. I said good-bye and ran out the door (tripping twice) and got in my truck. I started the truck and drove away.

When i got to school, Alice again, was waiting but she was standing with Rosalie. I parked my truck and got out.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted me.

"Hey." I said

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said

"Hey Rosalie." I said

I stared at her for a minute. I wondered why she wasn't hanging out with Lauren and the rest of her friends? I didn't ask why though.

"Alice I'll see you in MC2." I said

"Okay Bella." She said

I walked away.

**Edwards Pov:**

I walked to MC2 slowly. What was Bella going to say when she saw me? I feel like an Idiot. I reached MC2 and Bella was sitting at a desk doing homework or something. She looked up.

"Hey ." She said

"Hello." I replied

"What's knew?" she asked

"Nothing much." I said

She nodded and went back to her homework. I went and sat down next to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry if a made you angry or something like that yesterday." I said

She looked up. "Edward its not like that. I have like you since fourth grade and i never had stopped but I don't understand why me. I'm clumsy, plain and I don't go out much..." She drifted.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You're not plain and even though you are clumsy I don't mind. I think its cute in a way." I said

'Really?" she asked

I nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

The bell went and we waited for the others to get here.

**Bella's Pov:**

We waited for the others to come in the room before we started. They took their time but they all finally got here. Rosalie started us off again.

"I had a great idea last night and I think play should play a few songs!" She said

"WHAT?" I asked

"Sing a few songs for us." She repeated

I swallowed hard. I can't do that. I've never even sang in front of anyone before and the other day doesn't count.

"No way!" i said

"Pretty please Bella." Alice pleaded

"No!"

"What about if I play with you?" Edward offered

Alice and Rosalie looked at me.

"Fine!" I said giving in

"Yah!" Rosalie said

"What'd you play Edward?" Jasper asked

" Guitar and Piano." He said

"So do I! Well guitar anyway." Alice said

"i play the keyboard." Rosalie said

"Drums." Emment said

" Electric guitar." Jasper said

I smiled a little bit.

"Hey, why don't we all play?" Emment suggested

I liked the sound of that. At lest i wouldn't be up on the stage by myself.

"Not a bad Idea." Alice and Jasper said

I smiled.

"Okay we'll meet up after school to practise. Can anyone spare a garage?" Rosalie asked

Alice, Emment, Jasper and I shocked our heads. Everyone looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded.

"Good. We'll meet around six." Rosalie said as the bell went.

We all left.

We had to cancel the period four meeting because Rosalie, jasper and Emment had to do a test but when lunch finally came i couldn't wait. I would see Edward again. Alice and I walked to a table and sat down . I heard yelling coming from Rosalie's table. I turned to see what was going on.

"Their my friends Lauren! Stop thinking everything is about you!" Rosalie yelled

"Me? What about you?" Lauren snapped

"Why don't you just get a life Lauren!" Rosalie yelled in her face.

Rosalie stomped her way over to Alice and me.

"Can i sit here?" She asked

I looked at Alice. She nodded.

"Sure Rosalie." I said

"Thanks." She said as she sat down. "So Bella, what songs do you want to sing?"

"Um... maybe Battlefield by Jordan Sparks."

"Cool we will work on that song first then."

"Sure Rose." I said

She smiled as I called her Rose.

**That's chapter 8. Review **


	9. Chapter 9

**BOO! :D hello enjoy chapter 9. Two songs in this chapter: Battlefield by Jordin Sparks and Our Song Taylor Swift **

**Bella's Pov:**

I looked at the clock. It was 5:30pm. Alice and Rose would be here in five minutes so we can go to Edwards. I sat on the couch and stared at the blank T.V. Mum wasn't home but Dad was but he was in the study working _again_. I heard a car pull up out the front. Finally they were here. I shouted a "Goodbye" to Dad and headed out in the rain. I opened the back car door behind Rose and I sat in the middle.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hi." They both said

"What's new?" I asked

"Alice here said to Jasper she would drive to his house and follow him and Emment to Edwards." Rosalie said

"Okay. So it's going to take a little longer then?"

Rose and Alice nodded.

"Sorry Bella I know you didn't like car trips when you were little." Rosalie said

"She does now." Alice muttered "Hasn't been car sick since she was thirteen."

"Good for you Bella!" Rose said

"Geez thanks." I groaned

They laughed as Alice drove away.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to get to Jaspers. Honestly he didn't live far from me. Three streets away from me which I really want to know how Alice knows where he lives. Someone remind me to ask her later. Alice stopped the car and waited for the boys to back the car out of the driveway. I they drove down to the end of the street and us girls followed.

Twenty minutes later we were at Edwards. I can't believe how much i forgot how big his house is. I got out of Alice's car as Edward came out.

"Hey everyone." He said

"Hey." Everyone said

"Come on in." Edward said telling us we can go in the house.

Everyone walked to the front door but i hesitated when i reached the door if Alice didn't push me i wouldn't have gone in. Edward led us to the basement which we all thought we were going into the garage but anyway we were surprised to see a drum set, a keyboard, two guitars, an electric guitar and a microphone.

"Wow Edward. Where did you get all this?" Alice asked

" I asked Dad to organise some of our old music stuff from the garage and help me over it into here for better electronics and stuff."

Alice didn't answer but her month was open. Wide open.

"Okay." Rose said "We should warm up."

Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

We warmed up for ten minutes and then we started to organise what songs we were going to do. They let me sing Battlefield by Jordin sparks and Our song by Taylor swift which Alice and Rosalie wanted to do. The boys didn't really care though which was good. We started to work on Battlefield and after ten try's on it we finally got it.

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt youa  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...

We girls screamed and jumped around clapping when we finally got it right. We heard extra clapping after we all calmed down. We all turned to see Mr and Mrs Cullen standing there clapping.

"Well done." Mrs Cullen said

"I didn't know you sang Bella." Mr Cullen said "You're really good."

"Thanks Mr Cullen. A few days ago no one knew I sang."

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I corrected

He smiled.

"Can we hear another?" Mrs Cullen asked

"Sure Mrs Cullen." I said looking at the others.

"Bella, its Esme."

The others laughed.

"We haven't practised this one yet." Alice said "But we all know how to play it though."

We all stood in our places and Emment counted us in.

"One, two, three, four."

The music began to play and I sang...

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song

Esme and Carlisle clapped. I could believe that we got it on the first shot. I looked over at everyone and with the looks on their faces i don't think they believed we did it either.

It was 9:00 pm and we decided to order pizza because it was later. Honestly I didn't feel like much so Alice and I went half's. Alice, Rose and I didn't leave till 10:30 pm. The car tip was quiet. Alice stopped the car outside my house quickly which was surprising. I guess i was half asleep. I said see you to Alice and Rose and went inside. I had a shower, said goodnight to Mum and Dad and went to bed with a new side of friends.

**That's chapter nine. I think by far that's my longest chapter. Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. Here's chapter 10**

**Bella Pov:**

I woke up the next morning with Mum banging on my bedroom door.

"Bella! Get up your late for school!" she screamed

I rolled over to look at my bedroom clock. It was eight-forty! I was ten minutes late! I jumped out of bed (giving myself head rush in the process) and ran to my wardrobe. I grabbed a pair of skinny-legged jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt and ran to the bathroom to have a shower.

Twenty five minutes later I pulled up at school. I hoped out of my truck and I was about to run to MC2 when someone called my name. I turned to see Edward in the bushes.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Don't know. I just didn't want to go and talk about Prom. I needed a break." I guess I understood that.

"Want to come with me?"

"Um I have class, you know."

"You only have..." He looked at his watch "Twenty-five minutes left and all you would do is talk 'bout Prom."

"I guess one session won't hurt." I said giving in

He smiled and my heart melted. I really like him. He lead me up to the edge of the forest. I stopped but he kept walking.

"I don't think we should be here." I said

"Don't worry." He said and he grabbed my arm. I pulled back but he was stronger.

We walked for ages. Edward not far in front off me. I was walking slow so I guess he was too so I could keep up.

We came to a steep hill. Edward slid down with know problems. Me? Well that was a different story. I slid down but I lost my balance and fell. I rolled down the hill. When I stopped I lied on the ground until Edward came over laughing.

"Still a klutz Bella?"

I smiled.

"Well that hasn't changed then." he said as he gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said

He smiled "Come on."

"Where?"

"You'll see. Its not far. Just over there." He turned around and point to a tree and past it was light.

I nodded and walked ahead. He ran up to my side. We reached the light and I didn't believe what I saw. A beautiful Meadow. Edward grabbed my hand.

**Sorry it's short but I've been doing a lot for school lately. I'll try and update soon. Review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Here's chapter 11. OMG! Chapter 11 already :). **

**Bella Pov:**

_**Edward grabbed my hand...**_

We walked around the meadow in silence. Still holding hands. Edward just kept staring straight ahead. When I sighed he looked at me smiling. He sat down under a tree. I did too.

"So what's changed in the past five years?" He asked

**Alice Pov:**

_Where is she? _I thought _She should have been here by now._

I was sitting in MC2 with Rose, Emment and Jasper. Edward wasn't here either. Hmm...

"What do you think Alice?" Rose asked interrupting my daydream.

"Huh?" I asked

"The idea for the songs."

We should have been practising but Edward and Bella were a no-show.

"Yeah, their cool." I said

She smiled.

"Excuse me." I said

She nodded.

I walked out of the room and took my phone out of my pocket.

**Where r u? **

I typed and search for Bella's name in my contacts. I found her name and I pressed send.

I waited a few minutes and my phone beeped. One message from Bella. I opened it and it said...

**With Edward in a meadow**

Ha! I knew he was with her. I replied..

**Well I say u should get your backsides here cause the bells going 2 go in 5 mins.**

I pressed send.

**Bella Pov:**

My phone beeped.

**Well I say u should get your backsides here cause the bells going 2 go in 5 mins.**

I groaned.

"Alice?" Edward asked

I nodded and groaned again. He laughed.

"I guess its time to head back?" He asked

"Yep." I said

He got up and took my hand. He pulled me up and we headed back to school. Hands still in each others.

**There you go. Sorry its short and I'm sorry you had to wait awhile but i'll update soon. P.S It will be longer. =] Bye**

**Rochy**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry its taken so long to update.

Here's chapter 12.

**Bella's Pov:**

Period 4. Yay! I can't wait to see Edward again. I ran to TA3 (not tripping. FOR ONCE!) No one was there yet so I sat and waited.

Three minutes later Edward came in.

"Hey." he said

"hi."

He sat next to me."So?"

"So?" I asked

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper came running in so he didn't answer. They sat down and started talking about something. I don't know what. I wasn't listening. Daydreaming again. Emmett started shouted so I snapped out of it.

"WHAT THE HELP IS UP WITH THIS DESK?" he yelled

I looked at him. He was holding his wrist. Blood was gashing from it. I suddenly felt sick. My lips went numb then the rest of my body. I hit my head before hitting the ground. Then my mind went blank.

**Edward Pov:**

I was staring at Bella when Emmett start yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS DESK?" Bella looked at him. So did I.

He'd cut is wrist on the desk. I heard a thumb against the desk and the the floor.

"Oh crap!" Alice yelled "Bella!"

I looked. There was blood on the table and the floor next to Bella. I moved fast as did Alice. Rose took care of Emmett. Jasper bit his lip and ran to help Alice and me.

"what happened?" I asked Alice

"Remember when we were ten and Jasper cut his leg open on a piece of wire in the park? And Bella fainted?"

I nodded.

"She can't stand blood." Oh! I remember.

"What's the blood on the desk from?" Jasper asked

I looked.

"CRAP! Her head!" Alice yelled

"we need to move her fast!" Jasper said

"Edward get her to the nurse NOW!" Alice said

I picked her up and ran.

I was half way there when Bella started coming around.

"Edward?" She whispered

"Hang on Bella. We're almost there." I said

"My head aches." she muttered

"Wonder why." I said

She closed her eyes again and didn't she anything. That's when I started to worry. I turned the corner and entered the office. The nurse was sitting there. She looked up and noticed. I was covered in blood and so was Bella.

"what happened?" she asked

"she fainted and hit her head on the table." I explained

"sit her on the chair and I'll get the dettol."

I did as she said.

She came in two minutes later and she started to clean Bella's wound. Bella flinched.

"Its nothing serious. Just a cut, she'll be fine." the nurse said "but maybe, just in case, take her home."

I nodded and at that moment Bella came back to life. She looked confused and that had me worrying.

"Bella?" the nurse asked

"yeah..." she whispered

"Edwards going to take you home, Okay?"

"yeah..."

"can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Okay, I'll tell your period five teachers."

"Oh don't worry about it. We're organising prom so we don't go anyway." Bella said with some colour in her face.

"Okay."

I stood and helped Bella up. We slowly walked to my car.

**Bella's Pov:**

Edward and I started for his car when I realised that the others didn't know.

"Edward?"

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing just do the others know?"

"Yes."

We were at the parking lot. Now just to get to Edwards car. We walked when suddenly my legs gave in tripping me and Edward over.

"Ow." I said half laughing

"nice." Edward muttered and got up. He pulled me up with him.

We walked to his car.

**oO Bella's house Oo**

**Bella's Pov:**

Edward followed me up to the house. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"MUM!" I yelled

No answer. I groaned.

"Shes locked me out." I said

"Don't you a spare key?" Edward asked

"Nope."

"Great."

I thought for a minute. My window!

"My bedroom window!" I said

He looked at me. I ran to the side of the house. He followed.

"I'll climb the tree and unlock the door from the inside." I said

"No! I'll do it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you falling."

I couldn't be bothered arguing with him so I let him.

He climbed the tree. He was almost at the window when I heard a sicking SNAP!

"EDWARD!" I screamed

**I think I left it on a cliffhanger. I might write the next chapter today and update tomorrow. Review please :)**

**Rochy.**


	13. author note

**I don't know where to begin to apologize. It's been forever since I updated this story but I promise now that I have remembered my password, I'm going to update more. **

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Sorry again.**

**Rochy.**


End file.
